Two Kisses
by thefollyofmolly
Summary: Robin goes for a walk. Suddenly a brown haired teen-age girl pops in front of him. She wants his autograph and something else... A KISS! Or, she doesn't ask just does it! Starfire sees too! Ok, the part II explains why the stranger did that randomly! So t


**Two Kisses**

I will update "Back To Get Revenge" This just came to me. Hope you enjoy! It shall be two parts. The second one explains why the girl did that randomly...

**Claimer: I own SFEARS! MWUHAHAHAHA! BEWARE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; I think you already know that...**

**Chapter One/Part I: Love Is Found**

Robin walked along a Jump City side-walk. Dark clouds in the after noon sky made the tall buildings dark and gloomy.

He stared at the ground with mask-covered eyes, his brain full of many thoughts. Thoughts of the now fallen Slade, his teammates or more: friends, particularly; Starfire. The most beautiful, in his opinion, girl that has ever existed.

Suddenly a brown haired, teen-age, girl leapt in front of Robin. He jumped backwards in surprise. She yanked out a pencil and a pad of paper, apparently, out of nowhere. "Sign!" She ordered, her voice choked and squeaked.

"Ok..." Robin answered uncertainly. He took the pencil and signed the paper.

"I'm sorry..." The girl whispered then pulled Robin into a kiss.

Starfire watched from, about, ten feet away. She watched the girl run to a group of friends watching also. The girl's face flustered crimson. Starfire backed up, shaking her head in disbelief. How could this be happening?

Robin spun around when he heard Starfire's steps. "Star?" He asked in surprise. Tears started in her eyes then started to trickle down her orange tinted cheeks. "Starfire, what's wrong?" He asked, concern taking over his surprise.

"Something. Foolish." Starfire replied through sobs, her voice suddenly choked. Robin stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder. Starfire wrenched away.

"Look, I can explain!" Robin said quickly. Starfire shook her head and flew towards the T-tower. "WAIT!" Robin yelled, running after her.

Starfire stood at the shore of the ocean (A/N: Is it an ocean or a lake? I'm not sure.) "Why did I get so-so-so sad...? Robin doesn't even like me in "that" way anyways!" Starfire whispered to her self.

"What way do I not like you?" Robin asked behind her. "Robin?" Starfire cried out in surprise, spinning around to face him.

"Well?" Robin asked in a playfully impatient tone.

"Nothing!" Starfire replied, hugging herself.

"Star..." Robin whispered.

"What?" Starfire asked in an unusual sharp tone. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. Starfire began to cry into his shoulder. "I. Was. So. FOOLISH!" She yelled through sobs, her voice muffled for her face was stuffed in his shoulder.

"Shhh, no you weren't" Robin cooed softly, running his fingers through her hair.

"But I acted... sad, from that girl" Starfire said, saying "girl" nastily.

"I don't even know who she was..." Robin said thoughtfully.

"You mean you two aren't going 'out,'" Starfire asked innocently, looking up at him with hopeful jade eyes. Robin nodded, as Starfire smiled widely, he said meditatively: "Why do you ask?"

"I-I-I" Starfire stuttered absurdly. Robin moved his head to hers and kissed her lips. Starfire froze, not believing what was happening. He released her, realizing they would have to breath at some time. Starfire stared up at him, a blank: but loving: look in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him now. The night seem to last forever, now, as the two Teen Titans kissed.

**Part II: DARE!**

Sfears (A/N: I love that name! One of the reasons: I MADE IT!) Sat on the cheetah print bed. Her friends gathered around her. Laughter came from her friends, but for some reason, not from her. The blonde girl looked at her worriedly and asked: "Why so gloom? You kissed the hottest boy in JUMP CITY!" She said excitedly, her blue eyes wide with happiness.

"No, I don't feel good about that, he doesn't even like me! Nor know me!" She yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then why did chu do it?" Asked a slightly pudgy curly red haired girl. Her amethyst eyes full of annoyance of her in-grateful friend.

"It was a dare! You know I don't turn down dares for the world," Sfears snapped sharply.

"It was a good dare wasn't it?" Asked a black haired girl, she twirled a strand of her hair, a blank look in her brown eyes. She gnawed like a regurgitating cow on her gum.

"You only think that because you made it!" The blonde snapped severity.

"Yea...?" The black haired girl asked, looking at her with vacant eyes. The blonde girl hit her head and shook it while it was still in her head. The red girl fell off the bed in gales of laughter.

"I still feel bad..." Sfears muttered, looking at her strange friends.

"What is so funny?" The black haired girl asked the red haired girl.

"She is an idiot, that's why!" A South American girl snapped. Her dark skin shivered slightly as the red haired girl snorted. She pulled her jet-black hair into a high ponytail.

"At least one person knows that!" The blonde said satisfactory.

"Does this have to do anything with the fact I kissed Robin?" Sfears asked in an aggravated tired voice.

"No..." Her group of "strange" friends answered blankly.

(The End! You liky? Heh, I know, strange. I plan to write a Terra/ BB one after "Back To Get Revenge" I hate Terra then I love 'er! I will write some BB/ Raven ones some time. So don't loose faith! Have to finish "Back To Get Revenge" –demented look in eyes-)


End file.
